E Pólvora
by Bea The Monster
Summary: "Deeks sorri de orelha a orelha. É uma menina." Do original "And Gunpowder" (peanutbutterer). Uma série de drabbles independentes, a maioria é Densi. Por favor deixem uma Review à saída! :)
1. Cronut

**Olá pessoal! Esta fic é uma tradução para o português da original "And Gunpowder", pela fantástica peanutbutterer! (tenho permissão haha) Deicidi fazê-lo porque a nossa fandom é em grande parte portuguesa e muitas pessoas não dominam o inglês. No entanto, penso que não é por isso que devem ser privadas de grandes histórias (ou coleções de drabbles, neste caso) e gostaria de vos introduzir a algumas das minhas fics favoritas! Numa nota final, gostaria que lessem e deixassem uma review à saída, dizendo o que acham da tradução que fiz :) Deixem também sugestões de histórias que gostariam de ver traduzidas (PT-ING e vice-versa) e eu farei o meu melhor! Espero que gostem dos capítulos e não se esqueçam de ler o original, se puderem! XO, Bea The Monster.**

Os braços de Deeks à sua volta apertam-na um pouco. "Nem penses nisso."

Kensi congela. Tinha estado a tentar mover-se lentamente, para que ele não acordasse - por um lado porque sabia que ele precisava de dormir; por outro porque achava mais seguro não estarem com os corpos tão entrelaçados quando ele acordasse. "Hmm?"

"Não vais comer esse cronut."

Está bem, se calhar havia outra razão. "Como é que soubeste?"

"Sou um detective."

Ela ri-se.

"A tua barriga está a fazer barulhos há mais de cinco minutos e o Yummy Yummy não chegou para te tirar a fome durante a noite. Além disso, adoras donuts."

"Tenho que aprender a ser mais díficil de ler."

"Então eu aprendo a ler-te melhor."

O coração palpita no seu peito. Maldito coração. Ela vira a cabeça um pouco para conseguir ver a cara dele. Os seus olhos ainda estão fechados e ele parece calmo. "Deixas-me levantar-me?"

"Não era algo que eu estava a planear fazer, não."

Ela deixa a cabeça cair outra vez no conforto do peito de Deeks. "Tenho fome."

"Mas tens preguiça."

"Tenho preguiça", ela concorda, encaixando-se no seu corpo, chegando-se mais perto dele.

O cronut ainda estará lá daqui a dez minutos.

Deeks encosta a cabeça ao topo da sua e segura-a ainda mais perto.

Também estará lá daqui a uma hora.


	2. Pré 5x02

Kensi está deitada de costas na sua cama, a olhar para o teto sem motivo nenhum, quando o telemóvel vibra na mesa de cabeceira ao seu lado. O seu estômago fica em nós e ,de repente, ela sente a pulsação mais agitada.

Ela fecha os olhos, conta de dez para baixo e respira fundo. O telemóvel vibra de novo, lembrando-a que ainda não tinha olhado para o ecrã.

Não é ele, ela diz para com os seus botões. Ela respira outra vez. Nunca é ele. Não há nenhuma razão para ficar ansiosa.

(Mas ela fica ansiosa, é claro - todas as vezes.)

Ela lembra-se que é uma agente super-secreta, altamente treinada e extremamente mortífera, e pega no telemóvel.

_Diverti-me imenso_, lê o texto. _Saímos outra vez hoje?_

Ela recorre a todo o controle que tem sobre si própria e evita não atirar o telemóvel até ao outro lado do quarto. Em vez disso carrega no botão, desligando-o completamente. Não é como se o aparelho lhe tivesse causado outra coisa sem ser dor durante os últimos quatro meses.

Ela deixa o telemóvel cair e senta-se na beira da cama, mãos agarradas firmemente ao colchão. Falta um quarto para as nove da manhã. Tem exatamente quarenta e cinco minutos para esquecer este incidente, colar um sorriso falso na cara e ir à paisana como ela própria, mais uma vez.

Já teve missões mais difíceis, tem a certeza.

Só parece não se conseguir lembrar de nenhuma.


	3. Flores

"Então."

"Então."

Deeks senta-se no canto da secretária de Kensi e aponta para o ramo de flores ao seu lado. "São bonitas."

Kensi sorri, guardando o cartão numa gaveta. "Sim, pois são."

"Foi um gesto bonito do... Kevin."

Ela franze o sobrolho. "Kevin?"

"Nick."

"Quem é o Nick?"

"Howie?"

Kensi cruza os braços à frente do peito e olha-o intrigada.

Deeks encolhe os ombros. "Não me consigo lembrar do nome do teu namorado."

"Então decidiste enumerar os Backstreet Boys?"

"Esses eram os Backstreet Boys?"

Ela levanta uma sobrancelha.

Ele faz de conta. "Confundo-os sempre com os 'N Sync."

"Explica-me outra vez porque é que achas que eu ando com um membro de uma boy band?"

"Por causa do teu horrível gosto musical, é claro."

"Tenho gosto horrível em alguma coisa, disso tenho eu a certeza." Kensi levanta-se, frustrada, e diz a todos, "Vou à carreira de tiro, volto já."

Enquanto ela desaparece, Callen vira a cabeça mas não tira os olhos da papelada à sua frente. "Tens mesmo jeito para falar com as senhoras, Deeks."

"Só se for jeito para as chatear, " interrompe Sam, atirando uma revisão de missão para uma pilha de pastas e ficheiros. "Devias passar menos tempo a falar quando estás perto da Kensi. Ela está armada- sabes isso, não sabes?"

"Não quando está no escritório."

Callen ri-se troçando-o. "Achas mesmo que ela precisa de uma arma para te magoar? Pensei que fosses mais esperto do que isso."

Deeks levanta-se da secretária de Kensi e senta-se na sua. "Vou fingir que isso foi um elogio."

"Aproveita todos os que conseguires," Sam concorda. "É uma boa regra. Nunca sabes quando, ou se, chegas a receber um verdadeiro."

"Então" diz Deeks, não tão casualmente como pretendia, "Aquelas flores são bonitas."

Sam toca com a ponta da caneta no seu queixo. "Espera lá... Onde é que eu já ouvi isso?... Ah, pois foi." Ele aponta para Deeks. "Tu. Nem dois minutos atrás."

"Um bocadinho obcecado com as flores, não estás Deeks?" Pergunta Callen.

"Dão outro ar ao ambiente, animam o escritório. Estou a pensar em comprar umas para mim próprio." Ele mexe em alguns papéis em cima da sua secretária. "Por acaso não sabem de onde vieram as flores, pois não?"

"Provavelmente de uma florista."

"Claro, certo. Uma florista. Mas alguém as escolheu. Alguém com bom gosto, obviamente." Ele pigarreia. "Não acontece saberem quem é, pois não?"

Callen faz de conta que está a pensar no assunto. "Provavelmente aquele com quem a Kensi anda a sair."

"Ah, sim. Esse." Deeks leva uma mão a coçar a nuca, atrapalhado. "Quem era ele, já agora?"

"Tu lembras-te," diz Callen para Sam, "a Kensi estava a falar dele ontem."

Sam faz o que pode para esconder um sorriso.

Callen vira-se para Deeks. "Ela ainda não te falou dele? Pareceu-me bastante sério, entre eles os dois. Ela estava apanhada."

"Ah, claro - Esse tipo. Certo. Tinha-me esquecido dele."

"Certo."

Deeks pousa os papéis em que tem estado a mexer na sua secretária e aponta na direção da saída. "Acho que vou um bocado ao ginásio. Livrar-me deste - uh, deste aborrecimento todo."

Sam observa-o a sair. "Isso foi mau, G. Foi mesmo mau."

"O quê?" Callen pergunta, com a maior inocência que consegue fingir.

"Não lhe queres dizer que foi a mãe que lhe enviou o ramo de flores?"

"Isso não é o meu direito, Sam. Não vou discutir a vida pessoal de um dos meus agentes." Ele tenta parecer escandalizado com a situação.

"Ah, mas inventas um namorado falso e uma conversa falsa acerca do dito namorado."

"Estou a praticar a minha arte de convencer as pessoas. Afinal de contas, sou um agente de operações infiltradas, Sam." Ele leva a mão ao peito. "Tenho que honrar o meu cargo."

"Mmm hmm."

Os olhos de Callen brilham, como se tivesse uma ideia genial. "Lembras-te da Nell falar sobre o encontro fantástico que teve ontem à noite?"

"Não, acho que não."

"Huh, enfim. Devo ter imaginado. Oh, bem," Ele atira a caneta para cima da mesa e levanta-se. "vou contar ao Eric a história toda. Melhorar as minhas capacidades de improvisação."

"Sabes o que devias melhorar em vez disso?" Pergunta Sam, seguindo o caminho de Callen antes que este saia do escritório. "Tácticas de defesa. Protegeres-te abaixo do cinto."

Callen oferece-lhe um sorriso rasgado e começa a subir a escadaria para a OPS. "Bom conselho, Grandalhão. Bom conselho."


	4. Pequeno-almoço na cama

**Aqui está mais um capítulo, mas antes de mais quero agradecer à KensiCallenRock, pelo apoio incondicional e ajuda ao longo do caminho. Espero que gostes da tradução e sabe que confio sempre em ti e nos teus conselhos para melhorar :) Quanto às outras histórias, vou ver o que posso fazer, estou a acabar de traduzir os últimos desta.**

**A todos os que lêem esta fic, não tenham medo de deixar uma review, muito pelo contrário- Eu adoro receber feedback e ajuda-me a melhorar! :)**

**Xoxoxoxo, Bea The Monster.**

* * *

Deeks tenta esboçar um sorriso.

"Gostas?"

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça, ainda a sorrir. "Mmm hmm."

"Está bom?"

Ele abana a cabeça outra vez.

Kensi levanta uma sobrancelha. "Então isso quer dizer que o vais engolir?

"Estou a tentar," ele diz entre uma garfada demasiado cheia de comida. "Mas acho que o meu reflexo gástrico não deixa."

Kensi ri-se, um riso alto e sem medo, daqueles risos que o aquecem desde a raiz dos cabelos até à ponta dos dedos. Ela agarra o guardanapo em cima do tabuleiro do pequeno-almoço, abre-o e segura-o à frente dele.

Ele tenta parecer arrependido com os olhos enquanto cospe o - que quer que aquilo fosse - para o guardanapo, antes de engolir um copo inteiro de sumo de laranja.

Ela fecha o guardanapo bem longe e tapa o nariz. "Tenho quase a certeza que puz duas colheres de sopa de pimenta em vez de colheres de chá, mas já estava quase pronto e não me apeteceu voltar atrás e começar tudo de novo."

Deeks pousa o copo de sumo, sorri e, inclinando-se para ela, dá-lhe um beijo leve na cara. "É a intenção que conta."

Ela sorri também e passa os dedos pelo cabelo loiro de Deeks, deixando-os cair, livremente, despenteados, ao longo da sua cara. "Donuts?"

Ele beija-lhe os lábios. "Perfeito."

"Ainda bem que só gostas de mim pela minha inteligência," diz Kensi, levantando o tabuleiro e pousando-o na mesa de cabeceira ao seu lado.

Ele atira o cobertor para fora e sai da cama. "Não sejas parvinha. Eu só gosto de ti pelo teu corpo."

"Bem, acho que podemos concordar que não é pelas minhas capacidades na cozinha."

"Sim, sugarbear," diz Deeks, enrolando um braço na cintura de Kensi e puxando-a para mais perto dele, "podemos mesmo concordar nisso."


	5. Dia das Bruxas

Kensi suspira e sacode os papéis de rebuçado do seu colo para o chão. Levanta-se do sofá e atravessa a sala até à porta, pegando na grande taça de chocolates pelo caminho. Só lhe resta uma dúzia de mini barras de doces, o que quer dizer que está quase na altura de desligar as luzes lá de fora. Se ela continuar com a regra "dar um, comer um" então acha que consegue alimentar cerca de mais seis crianças.

Ela ajusta a tiara em cima da cabeça, finge um sorriso e abre a porta.

"Doçura ou Travessura!"

Encontra o seu parceiro à entrada, mãos nos bolsos do casaco cinzento, sorriso firmemente no sítio.

"Eu tenho uma regra, sabes? Sem fato, sem doces."

"A sério?"

"Felizmente, vestiste-te de sem-abrigo."

Ele faz uma careta.

Ela atira-lhe uma barra de Snickers.

"Vais me deixar entrar?"

Ela faz de conta que pensa no assunto.

"É melhor pensares rápido, porque acabei de passar por zombies, dois Capitães América e um par de bruxas que me pareciam mesmo esfomeados. Não deves querer que eles acabem com o teu stock de doces."

Uma parte dela odeia que ele a conheça tão bem. "Despacha-te lá."

Ele segue-a para dentro de casa, desligando o interruptor da luz do pátio, e fecha a porta por trás dele. Ele tira os sapatos antes de se atirar para o meio do sofá.

Ela pega numa barra de cereais e pousa a taça na mesa de centro. "Pensei que estivesses por aí num bar qualquer a engatar enfermeiras falsas."

Ele tosse, dramaticamente. "Tu sabes muito bem que eu prefiro enfermeiras a sério."

"A cavalo dado não se olha o dente."

"És tão mázinha."

Ela oferece-lhe um sorriso radiante,

"Então e tu? Nenhum baile de máscaras?"

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Nah. Pensei em ajudar a indústria dentista local."

"Sempre solidária." Ele da-lhe um empurrão com o ombro. "Estás a sentir-te melhor?"

Ela abana a cabeça, como quem diz para largar o assunto. "Já te disse, Deeks. É so um arranhão."

"Não quis dizer fisicamente, Kens."

"Estou bem."

"Bem?"

"Ótima. Fantástica. Super até." Ela olha-o desesperada. "Podemos prosseguir com as nossas vidas?"

"Posso só deixar escrito que não acredito em ti?"

"Sim, vereador." Ela torce os olhos.

"Ok." Ele aponta para a televisão. "O Creepshow 3 começou há dez minutos."

"Oh, meu deus. É uma trilogia?"

Ele ri-se. "Ouvi dizer que é o pior filme de terror alguma vez feito."

Ela procura o comando. "Convenceste-me."

Deeks inclina-se para a frente e agarra a taça enquanto ela passa pelos canais. "Snickers ou Milky Way?"

"Snickers."

Ele atira-lhe o chocolate e abre o outro para si.

"Isso é tudo o que vais ter," ela diz enquanto se encosta no sofá. "Os outros são todos meus."

Ele ri-se e encosta-se ao lado dela. "Sim, princesa."

"Percebeste?" Ele pergunta quando ela não se ri. "Princesa. Porque 'tás a usar uma tiara."

"Sim, Deeks. Eu apanhei."

"Tens a certeza? Porque isto decia pelo menos arrancar um sorriso."

"Absoluta."

"Queres que eu diga outra vez, agora que estás preparada?"

"Por favor não."

"Penso que mereço algum crédito. Vá lá, até teve piada."

Ela dá o seu riso mais falso, mais estúpido de sempre.

Ele sorri. "Foi assim tão difícil?"

"Vê lá a porcaria do filme."

"Sim, sua majestade."

E desta vez quando ela se ri, é verdadeiro.

Ela não está bem, e sabe isso. Mas pode com certeza dizer que neste preciso momento está a sentir-se muito melhor.


	6. Ao acordar

**Aqui está mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem :D**

**KensiCallenRock, muito obrigada pelas palavras! Espero não te desiludir!**

* * *

"Esta não é a minha cama."

"E eu aqui a pensar que eu é que era o detetive."

Kensi fecha os olhos e deixa a cabeça cair outra vez no conforto da almofada. "Ah, ainda bem. Estava a ficar preocupada que essas tuas respostas engraçadinhas não fossem tão aguçadas de manhã."

"Por falar em aguçado, chega um bocadinho para o lado." Ele toca na cintura dela com o indicador. "As tuas ancas pareçem lâminas."

"Chega-te tu para lá. Eu não saio do sítio aquecido. Estão tipo 10 graus lá fora."

"Se eu me mexer para o lado vou cair ao chão."

Kensi sorri.

"A cama estava muito mais fria sem o meu calor corporal."

"Mas assim eu conseguia espreguiçar-me." Ele estica os braços para os lados. Um fica pendurado na lateral da cama e o outro pousa ao lado, cruzando o peito nu de Deeks. "O que é isto? Uma cama de solteiro? Tens lençóis do Scooby-Doo a combinar?"

Ele mexe-se um pouco, o seu corpo por baixo do de Kensi. "Podes espreguiçar-te à vontade comigo aqui."

Ela vira-se, ainda nos braços de Deeks, até o seu peito estar encostado contra o dele."Pensei que não me querias aqui."

"Estava só a gozar."

"Ai sim?"

"Mmm hmm. Até acho que te quero ainda mais perto."

Ela contorna a figura de Deeks com a ponta dos dedos. "Mais perto, como?

Ele passa uma mão pelo cabelo macio de Kensi e aproxima-se ainda mais. "Extremamente perto."

"Eu acho," ela diz enquanto fecha a distância entre os seus lábios, "que isso pode ser resolvido."


	7. Realismo Mágico

"Oh meu," Deeks geme e segura-se com ainda mais força ao contentor. Ao contentor de madeira - inflamável. "A Kensi vai matar-nos."

"Nós?" Callen abana a cabeça, baixandos-se ao lado de Deeks. "Uh uh. Ela vai matar-te é a ti."

"A mim?"

"Foste tu que irritaste o dragão. Além disso," Callen aponta para Deeks. "É um Hidromage **(um tipo de dragão cuja fraqueza é a água)**. Devias te-lo extinguido antes de ele chegar ao carro dela."

"Nunca ouviste dizer 'combater fogo com fogo'? Podias atirar umas chamas na direção dele e afastar o calor de nós, sabes."

"E arriscar queimar-lhe mais o carro? Demasiado provável. Acho que dispenso fogo-de-artifício no meio desta confusão toda."

Deeks espreita por cima do bordo por um segundo, só para a baixar logo depois quando outra respiração quente e fogosa cai sobre eles. "Eu não consigo perceber como é que eu atirar-lhe água é suposto ajudar-nos."

"Somos dois."

"Parece que sim. Mas vais ter que lhe perguntar. Eu acho que ela vai recusar qualquer pedido vindo de mim."

"Fizeste-a teletransportar-te para fora de um mau encontro outra vez, não foi?"

"Ei, não me julgues. Se tivesses passado a tua tarde com aquela bruxa, também ias querer desaparecer."

Callen suspira fortemente. "Estás a dever-me uma caixa de cervejas por isto."

"Combinado."

Callen puxa o telemóvel do bolso e carrega no acesso rápido. "Olá, Eric. A Nell está aí?"


	8. Verdade ou Consequência

"Verdade ou Consequência? Estás a gozar?"

"Não, estou a apanhar uma seca."

"E então ficaste uma adolescente de 15 anos?"

Deeks olha-a de lado. "Está bem. Se queres que eu arranje outra maneira de me entreter, podes apostar que consigo." Ele tosse dramaticamente.

Antes que uma única nota pudesse escapar da sua boca, a mão de Kensi tapa-a.

"É que nem penses em começar a cantar," ela diz antes de deixar a sua mão cair dos lábios de Deeks. "Vamos lá jogar ao teu jogo estúpido."

Deeks sorri e esfrega as mãos. "Ok! Verdade ou Consequência?"

Kensi suspira, só mesmo para Deeks saber que ela está a fazer isto obrigada. "Consequência."

"Daa. Nem sei é que me dei ao trabalho de perguntar."

"Porque és um idiota."

"Sabes," diz Deeks, apoiando a cabeça de novo no encosto do banco, "as primeiras horas desta missão nem foram assim tão más, mas a partir da 5ª hora neste pacote de doces a que tu chamas carro, a tua personalidade tornou-se assustadora."

"Estás a dizer que não gostas de passar tempo comigo?"

"Estou a dizer que o Sam provavelmente tinha escolhido Verdade."

"O Sam já te tinha colado ao tabliê com fita-cola.

Deeks inclina a cabeça, pensando. "Também uma possibilidade. Uma possibilidade muito forte."


	9. Apocalipse Zombie

"Eu acho que o Sam era uma melhor aposta."

Sam levanta uma sobrancelha, como se a desafiar Deeks a continuar.

"Tu sabes, porque tu és - " ele abana as mãos à frente de Sam, "maior."

"Como?"

"Conseguias atraí-los mais."

Callen nem tenta esconder o riso. "Eu acho que ele está a dizer que se sente atraído por ti, big guy."

"Não, não é - és só mais... volumoso."

"Ele quer cravar-te os dentes."

"Quer dizer," Deeks continua, ignorando o divertimento de Callen, "se lhes pusesses à frente um monte de carne como o Sam e um pratinho de pele e osso como eu, eles nem pensavam duas vezes antes de escolher."

"Se Eu pudesse escolher..." Kensi diz, piscando o olho.

Deeks olha para ela - assustado, talvez?

"Não achas que eu tinha escolhido o Sam em vez de ti se ele fosse solteiro? É muito mais volumoso."

"Isso nem sequer teve piada."

Kensi abana a cabeça com o riso. "O que tem piada é tu achares que é melhor continuar a falar. Estás a enterrar-te, Deeks."

Deeks levanta as mãos, desesperado. "Mas eu tenho razão ou não? Quer dizer, nós devíamos usar o Sam como isco, é o mais lógico."

"Lógico," Sam diz, por entre dentes cerrados, "era se eu te cortasse aos bocados e atirasse os teus membros em direções diferentes. Deixavam logo de nos seguir."

Deeks franze o sobrolho.

Callen levanta-se. "Então, parece-me que a escolha é mesmo tua. Podes ser isco de Deeks inteiro ou isco de Deeks aos pedacinhos."

Ele suspira e levanta-se também. "Começo a pensar que o meu voto não tem assim tanto peso como os vossos nesta democracia."

Callen dá-lhe uma palmadinha nas costas, incentivando-o, e aponta para a porta. "Diz isso aos zombies."


	10. Biberão da meia-noite

"A sério?"

"Hmm?"

"Vais ficar aí sentado?"

"Queres que me sente noutro sítio então?"

Sam abana a cabeça, incrédulo. "Grande parceiro que me saiu na rifa."

"Nós tínhamos um plano. Tu ficavas com o turno das duas às quatro. E agora são," Callen levanta a manga da camisa e olha para o relógio, "três e nove. Nem sequer é uma zona a meio."

"Mas tu estás acordado!"

Callen encolhe os ombros. "Não é o meu turno."

Sam protesta no caminho até ao frigorífico. Ele pisca os olhos ao levar com a luz fluorescente de imediato na cara e as suas pupilas demoram um bocado a habituar-se para poder encontrar o que está à procura. "Pelo menos podias ir buscá-la enquanto eu aqueço o leite."

"Espera aí, as horas mudaram?"

"Não tens mesmo pena de ninguém." Sam pousa o biberão no microondas e carrega no botão.

Callen aponta para o livro que tem nas mãos. "Estou no meio dos meus estudos."

"E não podes fazer uma pausa de trinta segundos para ajudar um bebé indefeso?"

"Eu sou mais do género de deixar chorar."

"Lembra-me de nunca mais alinhar nos teus planos estúpidos." Sam anda rápido pela casa e entra devagarinho no quarto - ele supõe que seja de visitas, é difícil perceber sem qualquer mobília- de Callen, e tira a bebé do berço de viagem montado no chão. As suas mãos pequeninas estão fechadas em punhos zangados e as suas bochechas estão vermelhas, com lágrimas a cair dos olhos molhados.

Sam tenta acalmar o bebé, segurando-a ao peito e dizendo que o Tio Callen é o tio menos fixe de todos os tios que tem e provavelmente lhe vai dar as piores prendas de aniversário de sempre.  
"Não é verdade," Callen diz, sem tirar os olhos do livro enquanto Sam volta à cozinha. "Eu vou dar-lhe dinheiro. Toda a gente gosta de dinheiro."

"É, ouvi dizer que dinheiro está nas listas de presentes de todas a meninas. Algures entre um pónei e uma espada de ninja."

"Está, se elas quiserem ser financeiramente estáveis no futuro."

Sam abana a cabeça. Agarra no biberão e encosta-se ao balcão da cozinha, os choros da bebé tornam-se em apenas gemidos no segundo em que o leite chega à sua boca.

Ele observa-a a beber durante algum tempo, antes de olhar para Callen. "Espero que a Kensi e o Deeks estejam a descansar o suficiente hoje, porque nem penses que volto a fazer isto."

Callen sorri maliciosamente, nariz ainda enterrado no livro.

Sam conhece aquele sorriso. "Foi para isso que concordamos com isto," ele lembra-lhe. "Para eles poderem ter uma boa noite de sono."

"Claro."

"Eles não têm dormido."

"Dormir, sim. Outras coisas também."

Sam tapa uma das orelhas da bebé e encosta a outra ao seu peito antes de sussurrar, "Eu não estou aqui a tomar conta desta criança só para os pais dela se armarem em malucos."

"Não te preocupes. É o Deeks. Tenho a certeza que está a ser tudo normal."

"Isto é um pesadelo. Eu não estou acordado. Tem que ser isso."

"Não sejas tão nojentinho. Estás a segurar a manifestação física da vida sexual deles."

"Eu estou a sonhar. Estou na minha caminha. Estou quente e confortável e esta conversa nunca aconteceu." Ele ajusta o bebé no seu colo. "Anda lá, pequenota. Vamos deixar o Tio Tolo com as suas fantasias."

"Tio Tolo até é um nome fantástico."

"É tudo um sonho. Tudo um sonho."

"Vês? É por isso que eu vou ser o preferido," Callen diz para Sam e segue-o até ao berço em que Sam está a colocar o bebé. "Tu enche-la de mentiras enquanto que eu lhe vou dizer sempre a verdade!"

Sam ignora-o e cochicha ao ouvido do bebé. "Toda a gente está a dormir. Especialmente teus pais. Definitivamente os teus pais."


	11. Roxo Fluorescente

Kensi abre as cortinas de repente e sai do vestiário.

"Uau. A Hetty deve andar meia tonta... É melhor esconder aquele uísque antes que ela faça alguma asneira." Deeks acena na direção dela, "mais alguma asneira, quer dizer."

"Porque é que estás sempre aqui?" Kensi pergunta, puxando a baínha da camisa e chegando-se ao espelho. "Nunca tens trabalho para fazer?"

"Isso é roxo fluorescente? É, não é?"

Ela fixa-o pelo espelho e dá-lhe o seu olhar mais mortífero.

Deeks ignora-a completamente. "Oh meu deus. É Hypercolor?"

"Hyper-quê?"

Ele aproxima-se atrás dela e tenta chegar à camisa. "Posso tocar?"

Kensi enxota-lhe a mão para longe. "Não, não podes mesmo."

"Vais pôr o cabelo preso num totó ao lado?"

"Vou pôr é o meu punho na tua cara."

Ele franze o nariz. "Logo quando eu começo a pensar que estás a melhorar as tuas maneiras, tu vais e dizes coisas assim."

Kensi suspira e puxa a camisa putra vez. "Eu odeio-te."

"Tu detestas a tua roupa."

"Isso também."

Ele encosta-se ao lado dela. "Anda lá, vamos arranjar-te um Twinkie."

"Comi o último ontem."

"Sem problemas." Ele pousa um braço à volta dos ombros de Kensi. "De certeza que deve haver um na cápsula do tempo onde a Hetty encontrou essa roupa."


	12. 4x24 UA

Kensi observa Michelle a levantar-se, e encostar os seus lábios aos de Sidorov. Parece despistá-lo mas, para Kensi, tem um efeito completamente diferente.

"Achas que ela vai dormir com ele agora?"

Ela ouve as palavras ao escaparem da sua boca mas parecem-lhe estranhas, e diferentes, e zangadas e ela estava bem - ela sabe que já estava bem. Porque é que não consegue esquecer isto e seguir em frente?

Ao seu lado, Deeks baixa os seus binóculos, confuso. "O quê? Porque raio havia ela de fazer isso?"

"Não é isso que toda a gente faz? Queres convencer alguém da tua lealdade então dormes com eles, não é?" Ela levanta-se do chão onde está agachada e vira-se pelos calcanhares, como se uma parte do seu cérebro pensasse que se fosse para suficientemente longe, ele não a conseguisse ouvir.

"Kensi," ele chama, mas ela não se vira.

"Quer dizer, é o que tu fizeste, então agora é SOP **(Procedimento Standard Operacional)**, não é?" Deus, porque é que ela não pára de falar?

"Kens-"

"Gostava de saber como o Sam vai reagir," ela diz ao sentar-se, frustrada, na sua moto e agarra o capacete. Ela olha para cima e vê-o a andar na sua direção. "Achas que ele vai entender?"

"Primeiro, pára com isso." Ele coloca a mão no capacete antes que ela o consiga levantar à cabeça. "Ela não vai dormir com ele."

"Porque não?"

"Porque não vai chegar a esse ponto."

"Claro, claro," a boca dela continua, desobedecendo completamente aos comandos vindos do cérebro."Porque são só armas nucleares, não é? Quer dizer, se fosse uma mão cheia de pedras preciosas, isso requereria medidas muito mais drásticas."

"Eu fiz o que tive de fazer, Kensi, e tu sabes."

"Eu sei bem o que tu fizeste, e assumo que tenhas gostado. Ela é o teu tipo, certo? Extrovertida, atiradiça, com um bocadinho de maluca pelo meio..."

Ele abana a cabeça. "Não, isso não é - bem," ele fixa-a, um brilho estranho e algo sentimental nos seus olhos, "a parte maluca acertaste."

Ela trinca a língua, é a única maneira de evitar deixar sair uma resposta, a raiva rapidamente dispersa, o ambiente muda como os leves sopros do vento que giram à volta deles.

"Eu tenho um tipo, Kens," ele diz, chegando-se mais perto, as suas pernas raspando levemente na dela. "Mas é muito, muito específico."

"Cabelo castanho, olhos de cordiferente," ele continua, as suas mãos envolvem-lhe a cara e inclinam-lhe os olhos, que encontram os dele. "vício muito pouco saudável de comida de plástico e música eletrónica. Sentido de humor absolutamente terrível."

Deeks inclina-se para a frente, devagar, como se a empurrar uma força imaginária.

"Okay, gente. O alvo está em movimento."

A voz de Callen ecoa nos seus ouvidos e Deeks fica quieto durante um momento, olhos fixados nos lábios de Kensi. O coração dela bate dolorosamente no seu peito quando ele se afasta lentamente.

"Nós estamos de saída," ele responde, olhos ainda presos aos de Kensi, dedos ainda mornos contra a sua pele.

Ela tenta dizer algo, mas não se lembra como produzir um som.

"És o único tipo que eu quero, Kens," ele diz, pegando no capacete dela e colocando-o nas suas mãos. "E quando isto tudo acabar, eu vou provar-te."

A voz de Callen acaba de gritar ordens nos seus ouvidos e Deeks vira-se de costas, deixando a Kensi a tarefa de colocar o seu capacete e tentar acalmar a sua pulsação frenética.


	13. Bebé

"Não."

"Eu nem sequer disse nada!"

"Consigo vê-lo nos teus olhos."

Deeks ri-se e encosta-se ao fundo da cadeira. "Pelo telemóvel?"

À sua frente, Callen levanta as sobrancelhas, à espera. "Então?"

Deeks sorri de orelha a orelha. "É uma menina."

"Parabéns, aos dois."

"O Callen diz parabéns," ele diz a Kensi. "E também diz que está do meu lado."

"Não, não está!" Callen grita para que Kensi também ouça.

"Ele está." Deeks insiste.

"Bem, o Callen não tem direito a votar, eu tenho. E o meu voto é não."

Deeks atira uma mão ao ar. "Mas o meu voto é sim!"

"O meu é não!" Callen interfere, e recebe um olhar acusador.

"A Kensi diz que não tens direito a votar."

"Espera aí," ela diz ao ouvido de Deeks, "Estou a reconsiderar."

Ele suspira.

"Okay, estou no carro," ela diz por cima dos som de chaves a tilintar. "Vejo-te num minuto. Amo-te."

"Também te amo, querida. E à Martina, também."

"Eu já disse que não."

"Dá tempo ao tempo. Acabas por te habituar."

"Não vai acontecer."

"Martina!" ele canta a sua versão da música, "Eu fiz uma miúda chamada Martina, e agora esse nome nunca mais vai ser o mesmooo! Mar-"

A chamada cai.

"Ela nunca foi grande fã de musicais," ele diz a Callen. "Ela habitua-se."

Callen olha-o incrédulo, e volta a trabalhar na sua papelada.

No entanto, começa a trautear West Side Story, e Deeks considera isso uma vitória.


End file.
